A Sad Life
by Tari Troi
Summary: It's about what Kuronue, who never died, does when the young girl he lives with comes home crying.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: This is a one shot fic where Kuronue never died and he now lives in the human world with a young girl.  
  
Kuronue was sitting on the couch reading a book when the door slammed open and in came running the girl he lived with.  
  
Kuronue put the book down on the coffee table and and walked up to Margaret. "Hey. You're home early. Did something happen?"  
  
Margaret said nothing and ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. Kuronue blinked and decided to go back to reading his book. It was 7:00 when he decided it would be a good time to make dinner. He decided to make curry and rice. When he was done cooking he yelled for Margaret that dinner was ready. He was getting worried when she didn't answer so he went up to her room and knocked on the door. "Margaret, I made dinner. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
She didn't answer. Kuronue got the spare key and unlocked the door and opened it to see Margaret laying on her bed and crying.  
  
Kuronue walked up to the edge of the bed and asked, "What's wrong Margaret? Tell me. You know I'm here to talk to."  
  
Before Kuronue knew what hit him, Margaret leapt up and latched her arms around his neck and cried even harder.  
  
"It's not fair damn it!!! It's just not fair!! Why did he have to do this?! Why?!" Margaret yelled into the crook of Kuronue's neck.  
  
Kuronue asked, "What happened?"  
  
Margaret looked up at Kuronue's face with read, puffy eyes. "My uncle is leaving again! He's leaving next week!! He's only just gotten back from his resent job and he's leaving again! This time it's gonna be for two damn years!!"  
  
Kuronue carried Margaret back to her bed and set her down. He really didn't know what to say. He knew that Margaret was really close to her uncle, but he never realized how close she was.  
  
Margaret kept crying until she fell asleep. Kuronue stayed with her until it was midnight. Before he closed her door he whispered, "Life is cruel and unfair. We have to live with it. This is why I will always be there for you, no matter what." He closed the door and went to his room and fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you people out there liked this fic. I really don't care if you flame me or not. I don't really care if you say this fic's plot went too fast. It would be nice to review. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Discalaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I never have, and never will.  
  
A/N: Ok. My friend told me to right a second chapter. So from here on, this is not going to be a one-shot fic anymore.  
  
Kuronue checked on Margaret the next morning a few minutes before he made breakfast. Margaret woke up after Kuronue left. She changed into a read and black skirt and a red shirt. She silently walked down the stairs, grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and silently left the house. Kuronue looked up from making the eggs and shrugged.  
  
Margaret was silently walking down the street, heading towards the library when she wlked into someone. She quickly bowed and said, "Gomen nasai. I didn't watch where I was going."  
  
"Margaret?" the stranger asked.  
  
Margaret looked up and into the face of her uncle. She smiled and hugged him. "Uncle!"  
  
Damn. I thought he'd get over me wearing nail polish and earrings.  
  
"I promise I'll take off the nail polish when I get home."  
  
Her uncle looked at his watch and said, "Well, I have to get going now." He gave Margaret one last hug and then walked across the street to the other side and walked into a building. Margaret ran back home crying.  
  
Kuronue decided to read the newspaper while waiting for Margaret. He wad reading the business section when he heard the front door slam open and heard another slam as the door was shut quickly. Margaret came running into the kitchen with tears running down her face. Kuronue got up and walked to Margaret and hugged her. He asked with concern in his voice, "Why are you crying?"  
  
She looked up at Kuronue and said, "I ran into my uncle today. I was so happy to see him, but....He's always treating me like I'm a damn four year old!"  
  
Kuronue smiled and said with a soothing tone, "He loves you. Remember you are his family. He has to care for you. He probably thinks you're just hanging with the wrong crowd and just wants to help you." Margaret pushed away Kuronue and said rather harshly, "I already hang around with the wrong crowd. I mean, come on, I hang out with demons."  
  
Kuronue looked taken back by what Margaret said and asked with a hint of hurt in his voice, "You don't really mean that, do you?"  
  
Margaret looked at Kuronue one last time before going upstairs and slamming her door shut.  
  
Kuronue sighed and decided to visit Kurama. He put on his shoes and walked out the door. Margaret opened her door and ran downstairs and wrote a note saying she was going to stay at a friend's house. She ran back upstairs, packed a few things into a bag, and ran back downstairs and out the door.  
  
At Kurama's house  
  
Kuronue rang the door bell and waited until Kurama answered the door. Kurama had a warm smile on his face and said, "Kuronue, what a surprise. Please, come in."  
  
Kuronue walked into the house and sat on the couch. Kuronue looked at Kurama with a serious look and said, "We have a problem. Margaret doesn't like us anymore."  
  
Kurama sat down on the other side of the couch and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She thinks she's hanging with the wrong crowd all because her uncle worries for her well being. She thinks we're the wrong crowd."  
  
Kurama nodded and said, "Maybe we should talk to her. Let's go back to her house and ask why she would consider us the wrong crowd."  
  
Kuronue nodded and they left.  
  
When Kuronue and Kurama entered Margaret's house, they were surprised to find it devoid of any life. Kuronue checked upstairs and came back downstairs and looked in the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it. The note said, 'I'm staying at Rachel's house tonight. I won't be back until tomorrow. Don't follow me. I just want to be with my "normal friends." If you want to reach me, you know my cell phone number.' He dropped the note and asked himself, "What has happened to Margaret?"  
  
At Rachel's house  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him." Margaret whispered to herself. Rachel plopped herself on the bed and asked, "Did you get pissed at your boyfriend?"  
  
Margaret's left eye twitched ans said with a dangerous tone, "He is not my boyfriend. I've told you this a thousand times, Rachel."  
  
Rachel giggled and said, "Right. I'm supposed to believe that." Rachel got up and went to her room. Magaret sighed and got underneath the covers. She whispered, "Maybe I do have feelings for Kuronue." She thought of Kuronue the whole time until she fell into an uneasy sleep. Margaret's Dream  
  
Margaret was running down an endless dark tunnel. No matter how far she ran, she couldn't find a way out. The ground suddenly shifted and she fell through a hole. She was now in a forest. She saw something in the shadows of the trees. She ran towards it. The shadow ran. "Wait! Come back!" She chased after the shadow and when it stopped, she saw the face to be none other than Kuronue. She gasped and then the dream ended.  
  
Back at Rachel's house  
  
Margaret gasped and shot up, wide-eyed. She whispered, "What the hell happened?" She slowly got dressed and walked down stairs to see Rachel in the kitchen and eating a bowl of cereal. "Morning Margaret."  
  
"Hey. I'm gonna go home. Thanks for letting me stay with you."  
  
Rachel shrugged and said, "Ok."  
  
Margaret went back to her room, grabbed her bag, and left. She walked home. When she walked into the living room and saw Kuronue sleeping on the couch. "Kuronue, I'm sorry for being such an idiot yesterday. I hope you can forgive me." She crept upstairs and went into her room. Kuronue woke up and smiled. "I'm glad she's back." He whispered to himself.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll write the third chapter tomorrow. Hey, e-mail me if you have any ideas for the fic.  
  
Kuronue: Right.  
  
Tari: Shut up.  
  
Kuronue: Make me.  
  
Tari: hits Kuronue with the magical frying pan of doom  
  
Kuronue: OUCH!! PEOPLE!!!REVIEW HER FIC!!!!!  
  
Tari: laughs like a maniac 


End file.
